sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The War Between Men and Women
The War Between Men and Women is a 1972 live action motion picture which incorporates some cartoon sequences, starring Jack Lemmon, Barbara Harris, and Jason Robards. The film is based on the writings of humorist James Thurber, and was released in 1972 by Cinema Center Films. It features animated cartoons interspersed in the story based on Thurber's works. The film was directed by Melville Shavelson, creator of the 1969 Thurber-based television series My World and Welcome to It. The screenplay was by Shavelson and by Danny Arnold, who also worked on the 1969 series. Lisa Gerritsen, who plays Linda Kozlenko in the film, previously co-starred in My World and Welcome to It as Lydia Monroe. Plot Peter Wilson (Jack Lemmon) is a sarcastic near-sighted cartoonist, author and swinging bachelor living in Manhattan. He detests dogs and children. He is flustered by women's priorities and avoids commitment, much preferring transient physical relationships. At the office of his eye surgeon, Peter meets a leggy, eye-catching brunette named Terri Kozlenko (Barbara Harris). He likes her very much, but discovers later that she is a single mother to three children. Nevertheless, they develop a close friendship that grows into romance, when Peter realizes that Terri is the only woman who can tolerate his strong anti-feminist opinions. When she rejects his plan of a sexual relationship conducted exclusively at his bachelor pad (so that he doesn't have to bond with her demanding family), he reluctantly proposes to her. They get married and he moves into her apartment, but her rogue ex-husband Stephen (Jason Robards) appears to spend more time with their children. Stephen and Peter clash at first, but they soon become good drinking friends, much to Terri's disapproval. Peter's eyesight gradually worsens and his boss, Howard Mann (Herb Edelman), begins to criticize his work. Peter schedules a risky operation that could cure his problem, and tries to keep it a secret from Terri to avoid worrying her. Howard gets hysterical and inadvertently ruins Peter's alibi of working away from home on a book. Terri tells him that she had known that Peter was going blind when she first met him. Cast * Jack Lemmon as Peter Edward Wilson * Barbara Harris as Theresa Alice Kozlenko * Jason Robards as Stephen Kozlenko * Herb Edelman as Howard Mann * Lisa Gerritsen as Linda Kozlenko * Moosie Drier as David Kozlenko * Severn Darden as Dr. Harris * Lisa Eilbacher as Caroline Kozlenko * Lucille Meredith as Mrs. Schenker * Ruth McDevitt as Old Woman * Lea Marmer as Old Hag * Joey Faye as Delivery boy * Alan DeWitt as Man * John Zaremba as Minister * Richard Gates as Bernie (as Rick Gates) * Janya Braunt as Nurse * Olive Dunbar as Woman at Literary Tea * Margaret Muse as Woman at Literary Tea * Bill Hickman as Large Gentleman (as William Hickman) * Joyce Brothers as Herself (as Dr. Joyce Brothers) * Danny Arnold as Manhattan Policeman * Burt Richards as Book Salesman Award nomination The screenplay by Melville Shavelson and Danny Arnold was nominated for a Writers Guild of America Award for Best Comedy Written Directly for the Screen. DVD Like many other films in the Cinema Center catalog, The War Between Men and Women was long unavailable on home video, with the exception of a brief release on VHS in 2000, although it was shown on television. It was released to DVD by Paramount Pictures Home Entertainment on January 28, 2014 as a Region 1 widescreen DVD. It was released on blu ray in 2016 by Kino Lorber. See also * List of American films of 1972 References External links * * Category:1972 films Category:1970s comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about blind people Category:Films about fictional painters Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Films based on works by James Thurber Category:Films directed by Melville Shavelson Category:Films set in New York City Category:Independent films Category:Cinema Center Films films